


The Mayor's Girl

by Odyle



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madge Undersee crossed the square on her way home. It was the last time anyone would see her alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayor's Girl

  
Madge Undersee crossed the square on her way home.

It was the last time anyone would see her.

Years in the future, some of the survivors of District 12 will remember her being there. They will recall the blue silk scarf she wore to keep the ash out of her hair. The Peacekeepers were burning houses down on the Seam that day--the homes of a few miners they were making examples of. The wind carried the ashes of their homes out over the town, perfuming the air with the scent of destruction. Everyone pressed rags to their mouths and hurried along to their destinations. It did no one any good to stay in the street for long.

Madge Undersee crossed the square on her way home from school.

The Peacekeepers had sent them home early. With no forewarning, a few appeared and ordered all the students to leave and to not return. They smashed the classroom windows in when the students didn't leave quickly enough. Apiale Caraway remembers Madge putting an arm around her and leading her from the classroom as she cried. The screaming was too much for her, but Madge was right there. Despite having been in the same grade for their entire lives, the two had never talked. There was breaking glass and panicked students all around. Madge led the other girl out to the school gate where the girl's twin brother reunited found them and walked his sister home. Apiale can't remember if Madge was scared or worried like her, only that she was strong and steady. They all walked together as far as the square, where the Caraway twins went off towards their home down by the seam and Madge continued on through the square towards her's.

Madge Undersee crossed the square on her way home from school in a hurry.

No one else noticed, but there was a Peacekeeper following her. No where was safe, but if she was going to die, she wanted to die at home. Madge had been around Peacekeepers all of her life. She had grown up with them passing in and out of her home at all hours. She mistrusted them on principle before she was even old enough to run away from them. At times Madge almost missed Cray and his leers that made her feel ashamed and dirty--that made her hide in her room when she heard the heavy footsteps of a Peacekeeper, any Peacekeeper, in the house.

Madge Undersee crossed the square on her way home from school in a hurry, stopping only for a moment to look back over the square.

The District didn't look like itself anymore. Burned out buildings dotted the landscape and the inhabitants of District 12 seemed animated only by the force of pure misery.

Madge drew her sleeve over her face, blotting away tears and filtering out some of the smoke and ash, and hurried home.

District Twelve went on lock down fifteen hours and thirty seven minutes after Madge Undersee exited the square. Before the week was out, Madge Undersee was dead.


End file.
